fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan/Free Quest II
All Quests here are at the "Imperial Capital Reversed" Shinjuku 33,911 HP |en12 = Common Boar; Lvl 50 33,911 HP |en13 = Silver Deka Nobbu; Lvl 58 28,637 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Silver Deka Nobbu; Lvl 60 32,888 HP |en22 = Common Boar; Lvl 52 52,971 HP |en23 = Silver Deka Nobbu; Lvl 60 32,888 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Enigmatic Missionary; Lvl 57 197,671 HP |en32 = Violent Pig's Trotters; Lvl 35 127,751 HP |dropicons = }} }} Konjoin 23,489 HP |en12 = Outlaw; Lvl 33 31,474 HP |en13 = Outlaw; Lvl 33 31,474 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Outlaw; Lvl 35 47,663 HP |en22 = Ar-Nobu; Lvl 46 35,056 HP |en23 = Ar-Nobu; Lvl 46 35,056 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Abandoned Pet; Lvl 50 113,785 HP |en32 = Girl on an Eating Tour; Lvl 85 219,636 HP |dropicons = }} }} Saishō-ji 31,477 HP |en12 = Hitman; Lvl 53 31,477 HP |en13 = Cu-Nobu; Lvl 41 27,031 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Hitman; Lvl 55 51,668 HP |en22 = Cu-Nobu; Lvl 43 31,474 HP |en23 = Cu-Nobu; Lvl 43 31,474 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Incognito Idol; Lvl 90 216,579 HP |en32 = Guardian Spirit of Sangenjaya; Lvl 60 132,422 HP |dropicons = }} }} Eikyuji 29,044 HP |en12 = Land Shark; Lvl 51 29,044 HP |en13 = Mede-Nobu; Lvl 40 29,280 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Mede-Nobu; Lvl 42 33,592 HP |en22 = Mede-Nobu; Lvl 42 33,592 HP |en23 = Land Shark; Lvl 53 45,225 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Tirthika Bodhisattva (Antique); Lvl 42 112,554 HP |en32 = Street Corner Soothsayer; Lvl 90 225,720 HP |dropicons = }} }} Shiba Park 30,240 HP |en12 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 43 30,240 HP |en13 = Hera-Nobu; Lvl 45 35,766 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Hera-Nobu; Lvl 47 43,074 HP |en22 = Heroic Spirit Soldier; Lvl 45 44,272 HP |en23 = Hera-Nobu; Lvl 47 43,074 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Shibaraki Dōji; Lvl 90 236,203 HP |en32 = Stray Sphinx Cub; Lvl 42 102,322 HP |dropicons = }} Sakamoto Detective Bureau 25,452 HP |en12 = Stray Dog; Lv 56 29,536 HP |en13 = Stray Dog; Lv 56 29,536 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Stray Dog; Lv 58 42,108 HP |en22 = Medu-Nobu; Lv 46 31,655 HP |en23 = Medu-Nobu; Lv 46 31,655 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Drunkard Captain of the Storm (License Suspended Again); Lv 82 231,588 HP |en32 = Rampaging Horse; Lv 45 116,930 HP |en33 = |dropicons = }} }} Nankoku-ji 23,639 HP |en12 = Ruffian; Lvl 67 31,279 HP |en13 = Ruffian; Lvl 67 31,279 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = EMI-Nobu; Lvl 44 30,931 HP |en22 = Ruffian; Lvl 70 50,694 HP |en23 = EMI-Nobu; Lvl 44 30,931 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Just A Passing By Chef; Lvl 90 243,828 HP |en32 = Eyeball Apparition; Lvl 45 100,449 HP |dropicons = }} Ryūsenji 26,383 HP |en12 = Spirit of a Forsaken Residence; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |en13 = Spirit of a Forsaken Residence; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Spirit of a Forsaken Cemetery; Lvl 40 54,023 HP |en22 = Hassa-Nobu; Lvl 45 30,655 HP |en23 = Hassa-Nobu; Lvl 45 30,655 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Celebrity Actress; Lvl 85 223,125 HP |en32 = Spirit of a Forsaken Battlefield; Lvl 75 121,761 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:GUDAGUDA Category:Free Quests Category:Quests